thespotfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GlockProductions/Stan's Origin (Music Video)
NOTE: This occurred when both Rigby and Pit were first in kindergarten. (scene starts out with a bus arriving, and a bunch of little kids get out, then a sad-looking Kindergarten Rigby gets off) (Rigby walks towards the school, but trips and falls, then lands face-first into mud) 'Pit: '''Ha ha! Where'd you learn to walk? Cripple school? (Pit walks in as Rigby gets up and dusts herself off) (TIME LAPSE: Rigby is walking through the school with kids being happy that its the first day of school) '''Rigby: '(sighs) I wish I had friends. (TIME LAPSE: Rigby sits on one side of a seesaw) 'Rigby: '{dull} Wee. (sigh) (Pit comes over) '''Pit: '''Let me guess: First Day, eh? '''Rigby: '''Yeah... '''Pit: '''I figured. Because otherwise, you'd know that this seesaw is for 5th graders. (walks up to the high end) (suddenly four 5th grade bullies surround Rigby and throw her on her back, then hold her in place) '''Pit: '''The prize for playing on 5th-grade territory: Your milk money. '''Rigby: '''But I'm lactose-intolerant. '''Pit: '''Oh really? In that case, you get beaten to death! (beginning of Music Video part, Shooting Star by David Rush ft. Pitbull, LMFAO, and Kevin Rudolf plays as the scene switches to a meteor hurtling towards eath from Outer Space) '''Glasses Kindergarter: '''Look! It's a meteor! (suddenly the meteor crashes over into one side of the playground, missing Pit by pure luck) '''Pit: '''Whoa, that was close. (suddenly everyone crowds around the meteor, which is split in half, and a Kindergarten Stan walks out) '''Stan: '''Sup. '''Rigby: '''Who are you? '''Mohawk Fifth Grader: '''It's a new kid! GET HIM! (a bunch of fifth graders go into the pit) '''Stan: '''Beep boop boop you're f**ked. (Stan begins beating fifth graders, one crashes into another one, when the enemies then go in with baseball bats and pocketknives, but Stan takes one of each and takes out the fifth-graders, where he then does a giant jump and lands at the bottom of the playground covered slide, where 5 fifth graders go in with baseball bats, but are pounded and slide out, then Stan makes it to the bridge, where he is surrounded by 3 fifth graders in front and 3 in back, all armed with Desert Eagles) '''Stan: '''Since when did they allow guns at school? Wait, Columbine hasn't happened yet... (Stan does a slow-motion jump, when the 6 fifth-graders shoot at each other, and end up shooting each other. then Stan equips himself with two desert eagles, and shoots more fifth-graders, but then the last of the fifth-graders dogpile, but Stan overpowers them, sending them everywhere, one even in the woodchipper, killing him) '''Pit: '''Whoa... '''Rigby: '''You saved my life! What's your name? '''Stan: '''I'm Stan. '''Rigby: '''I promise that no matter WHAT happens, you and I are best friends. '''Pit: '''Um, I'm sorry for what I did. Can we be friends? '''Rigby: '''Hmmmmmm, fine. '''Pit: '''YEAH!!! (we all high-five, then it freeze-frames us in the high-five mode in the air, and then the video fades out) (credits roll in) Category:Blog posts